Organization XXVI Part I: The Return
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Rewrite. When the younger siblings of Sora and Riku are abducted by the Darkness, the Keyblade Wielders go on a search for them, as well as Kairi and a new Wielder. Trained by the Organization, how will the younger siblings be different when they return?
1. Prologue: Where Is This Place?

_**Prologue**_

"_**Where Is This Place?"**_

_**Destiny Islands, Eastern Island...**_

A thirteen year old boy climbed up onto the swooping branch of a Paopu Fruit tree. Looking up at the clear blue sky briefly, he stretched out on the branch before closing his eyes again, dozing off to sleep in the tropical weather. He didn't know members of his family were now looking for him.

_**Elsewhere on The Eastern Island...**_

"Nick? Where did you get to? How did you two lose your brother?" Said a boy about sixteen years old with long silver-white hair and aquamarine eyes to two younger children, a boy with dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes and a girl that had silver-white hair and green eyes, both of whom looked to be about thirteen years old as well. "I mean, I know Nick is the eldest out of the three of you, but he's much more troublesome, so we consider him the most immature one, which means the two of you have to be more careful while looking after him!"

"We know, Riku," Said the boy, looking down at his shoes. "We didn't think Nick would just wander off the first chance he got. We're sorry."

The older boy, Riku, sighed. "I know that, Kiryu, I know. You and Seriana have to be more careful about watching Nick, though. I know he can be the most mature out of the three of you sometimes, but most of the time he's just immature. Mom and dad will kill _me_ if we don't find him, so let's go and find him."

"Yes, Riku." Said little Seriana, twirling her foot in the sand beneath her feet before the two siblings followed their older brother around, looking for the oldest triplet.

After a few minutes, Riku saw Nick hanging out asleep on the Paopu tree. "Oh, there he is! Why don't we ever check that damn tree first? Nick! Nick, wake up, now!"

Nick heard his older brother and brought his head up, looking in Riku's direction with some of his jet black, silver-streaked hair obscuring his view. "Hey, Riku! What's wron-" Was all Nick able to say before a large bubble of Darkness appeared and swallowed him into it's confines. "Riku! Help me!"

Riku knew exactly what was happening. "Nick!" He called out. "Don't worry, little brother, I'll find you, I promise. Me, Sora and Kairi will all come find you. Just try to find someone I told you about in the stories about mine and Sora's trip throughout the Worlds. Find someone you remember from them and stay with them until they can get in touch with us or we find you first, alright?"

"Y- yes, Riku, I'll do that right away. But, can't you do anything to help me now?"

"I- I'm sorry, little brother, but I can't. For some Reason, the Darkness has claimed you. All we can do right now is wait it out and see what happens. But, that will have to wait until you've been transported somewhere. If I was to try and stop this process, your existence may be erased from all traces of time and space. Just remember my instructions and stay safe." As his older brother finished his sentence, the younger sibling was entirely swallowed by the darkness, disappearing from the Destiny Islands for only God knew what location, and it was up to Riku to find him. For, a brother's bond was just as strong as that of a parents for their children.

Turning away from where his brother had last been, Riku took Kiryu and Seriana's hands and walked them back to their family home.

_**Meanwhile, On the Western side of the Eastern Island...**_

"Rina! Shit, we couldn't save her! What am I going to tell my parents? They're going to kill me! First they lose me for two years, and now they lose their only daughter? I'm screwed no matter which way you look at it." Said the fifteen year old Sora, his girlfriend Kairi watching him scold himself as he watched his younger sister, the thirteen year old Rina, just disappear in a bubble of Darkness.

"Sora, there was nothing you could do. Remember what Riku said: When someone is being claimed by the Darkness, any interference will result in the complete reversal of the chosen person's existence in the Worlds. In fact, we should go and tell Riku right now. He's the person with the most experience in this sort of thing, right?" Kairi asked, brushing some of her long red hair back behind her ear.

Sora sighed, knowing his girlfriend was right. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go find him, now! I want to get my sister back as soon as I can." Kairi nodded and let the boy take the lead towards Riku's house, in search of help and possibly answers to questions that would surely make themselves known while engaging Riku in their future conversation.

When they got close to Riku's house, Sora and Kairi found Riku rushing towards his house, two of his three younger siblings following behind him. "Hey, Riku! Something has happened! It's Rina! She's been taken by the-"

"Darkness, right?" Riku asked, stopping in front of them. "Shit, so it affected you guys too. The Darkness took Nick as well. I was just on my way home to tell my parents that I have to go to the other Worlds again in order to look for him. I will _not_ let my little brother fall to the Darkness in his heart like I did."

"But, that's strange," Kairi said, deep in thought. "I can tell how much Darkness there is in people's hearts. You two know this because you also know I'm the Princess of Heart from Radiant Garden. So, I know how much Darkness there is in all of your siblings, myself not having any, and both Rina and Nick have _no Darkness_ within their Hearts, so why would the Darkness take them? Riku, you always had some Darkness in you, but it became much more apparent when you became a minion of the Darkness two years ago. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Kairi, calm down. There's got to be a reason why the two of them were taken and not either or both of Nick's other siblings his age as well. We just have to think about it. I mean, what if the entire Universe is in danger, and only by taking pure Hearts of the Light and training them in the Darkness can save it? I mean, it may not make sense, but it's the only thing I can think of, no matter how far-fetched it seems. Riku, do you have any ideas as to why the Darkness took them?"

Riku shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, guys. I have got no idea as to why they were taken. Perhaps we should ask Yen Sid? You know, after we tell our parents that we have to go traveling again in order to find our lost siblings."

"Yeah, I like your idea, let's do that." Kairi said, just wanting the excuse to be able to say hello to their friends in Twilight Town while visiting the old Sorcerer.

"So, whose parents do we tell first?" Sora asked, making both of the other teens look at each other in confusion, because neither of them knew whose parents they should tell first either, although Kairi's parents would really be considered Sora's, seeing as how her parents both died in Radiant Garden before she was sent to the Destiny Islands nine years earlier.

"Let's just tell my parents first," Riku said. "We all know that Rina and Nick are going to end up together, and wherever they're being taken, I can assure you they'll be together. So, we tell my parents first, then Sora's, and then we contact the King and tell him what's happening. I promise you, Sora, we will find them, no matter what."

"I know. Alright, let's go then." Sora said, following Riku, his two younger sibling and Kairi into his family's house. "By the way, Riku, what are you going to tell Lightning? You know she has a soft spot for Nick."

Riku's eyes widened as he realized that his girlfriend, Claire "Lightning" Farron would also be going with them, she also being a Keyblade Wielder, in search of his and Sora's younger siblings. "Shit!" He swore out loud. _I forgot Claire was a Wielder._ "Fuck! Forget my parents, guys, Claire's going to kill me when she finds out."

"When I find out what?" Said a new voice that made Riku stiffen automatically.

Turning, the group was met by Lightning, her short strawberry-blonde hair blowing lightly in the gentle tropical breeze. "Oh… uh, hey, Claire," Riku said, stammering. "It's nothing. Nothing to worry about, don't worry."

"Riku, you're acting like a schizophrenic person who just saw something that would freak them out into murdering someone, so what's going on? Why do you only have two of your younger siblings instead of all three?"

"Light, please don't get upset when we tell you what happened, because we all have to go off-world for a while." Sora said.

Lightning sighed. "Ugh, whatever, just tell me what happened!"

"Well, Nick and Rina have been abducted," Riku began, bracing himself for the worst. "By the Darkness."

Lightning's reaction did not surprise anyone present. "_What?_ Let's go. We're going on a rescue mission."

"We can't just yet," Sora said. "We have to tell our parents first, you know that. We can't just go off-world without telling them."

Lightning's left eye twitched slightly. Usually, it was _she_ that would come up with the decisions, for she was a much better strategist than either Sora or Riku, maybe even better than the two of them combined. "Alright. I'll go tell my parents. And Serah. After that I have to go see Snow about something, so I may be there a little later than you guys. But, we'll all meet up at the Gummi Hangar, right?"

"Of course, see you there." Kairi said, nodding to the other female as the newer Keyblade Wielder stormed off angrily.

Lightning had become a member of the group after they had found out she could wield a Keyblade. It had happened one day a few months after they had all come back home from the Organization debacle. Sora and Riku had been practicing combat while Kairi stood back a little further, using the magic that Sora had taught her to keep them alive while they beat the crap out of each other repeatedly. Suddenly, though, a small burst of fire came out of nowhere and suddenly Lightning had appeared in the middle of the battlefield, a Keyblade at the ready. It looked like a normal sword in almost every way, except that is had a trigger like a gun would have.

She had reprimanded the two of them for fighting each other, knowing that the enemy was the Darkness and not each other. She had gotten the conclusion that they were fighting each other from the intensity of their battle. Kairi broke off the sparring, all the while explaining to Lightning that it was all just training. Sora then asked the newcomer why they had never seen each other and asked about why she had a Keyblade. Lightning told him that her weapon, as far as she knew, was known as a Gunblade, but the Keyblade Wielders could tell otherwise.

Proving her weapon was a Keyblade was not too difficult, because all the other Wielders had to do was put their Keyblades down on the ground next to Lightning's, and the similarities in the four of them were too overwhelming for Lightning not to realize it. Then she told the others that the weapons' name was the _Blazefire Saber_, and it was a fire-type weapon, as if Riku and Sora didn't already realize that.

Soon after that day, the four had become great friends. King Mickey knew of Lightning's existence, but the two had never yet met face-to-face. So, this would be the perfect opportunity for them to meet. Back to the present, though. So, Riku and his siblings, Sora and Kairi all entered Riku's house and proceeded to tell his parents about what had happened to his younger brother.

_**Realm of Darkness; Dark Margin...**_

Nick awoke from the sound of waves crashing near him. Picking himself off of the ground, he looked around to find himself in an unknown place. It looked like a beach in a world of eternal night, with twisted rock formations arching in random spots of the vast expanse of water. Beginning to stand, he heard a groan from someplace and turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and electric blue eyes. _Do I know her?_ Nick thought, having lost all past memory or he would have remembered the girl was his best friend Rina. _She seems so familiar._

Rina, on the other hand, was looking at Nick as well. _Why does that boy seem so familiar?_ Was the only thought in her mind.

_**World That Never Was...**_

This world was not the one to appear in the universe a year earlier. This current World That Never Was was only a copy meant to exist in the Realm of Darkness, or a Shadow World. This place was the new residence of th twelve strongest Nobodies in existence: Organization XIII. Since their thirteenth member was now with his Other and true self, he had not been defeated in battle, dying in the Realm of Light and then transferring to the Realm of Darkness, being denizens of the darkness themselves. Now, the remaining twelve members made a way of life here, all the while regaining their Hearts.

None of them could figure out how they had gotten their Hearts back, but Zexion and Vexen both speculated that the occurrence happened from the explosion of Kingdom Hearts, which had somehow thrust the misplaced Hearts into the Realm of Darkness to lie in wait until their rightful owners returned. After they had returned the Hearts had gravitated back to their original vessels, filling the empty void in each of the Nobodies' beings.

Now, in the circular meeting room of the Castle that Never Was, Xemnas and the other members of the Organization were having a spur-of-the-moment meeting that came about from the feeling that new entities had entered the Realm of Darkness. "Xemnas, why should we care about these two new entities that we feel have entered our Realm?" Asked Saix, his voice as monotonous as ever.

"Because, Saix, these two new energies are not of the Darkness, but of the Light. Neither of them have any Darkness in their Hearts, putting them on par with the Princesses of Heart. With our Hearts returned, we now have no clear goals but to live our existences out here in this unforgiving Realm of Darkness. But, with the arrival of these two new entities, we may be able to make our way back to the Realm of Light, and in turn, reconcile for all the harm we've done." Answered Xemnas, his tone bored as if he had explained this situation a hundred times before.

"I still think we should not rush this. What if they are Keyblade Wielders? There is no doubt that they would have heard of us. We are the Organization! Beings of the Darkness and enemies of all Keyblade Wielders! We cannot risk this, Xemnas!"

"Calm down, Saix, please, you're giving me a headache," Retorted the normally silent Zexion. "In any case, I agree with Xemnas that we take in these two new beings. In all life, Saix, there are risks that must be taken, and in my opinion, this is one of them, so quit your whining and, excuse my language, shut the fuck up!" This took everyone by surprise, even the members who were more friendly with Zexion for he was known to never use obscene language like some of the more unruly Organization members like Axel and Larxene.

Saix just grit his teeth in response as Xemnas spoke again. "Alright, then, now that the matter is settled. Marluxia, would you be so kind as to go and pick our two little newcomers up from their current location?"

"Of course, Master Xemnas." Said Marluxia, his shoulder-length pink hair falling in front of his face as he bowed in respect before creating a Corridor of Darkness.

_**Dark Margin...**_

Marluxia exited the Corridor of Darkness to find what looked to be two thirteen year olds sitting not too far but not too near to each other on the shore of the beach, both looking out towards the beautiful sight of the moon in the distance. Clearing his throat, the pink-haired former Nobody gained the attention of the two teenagers. "Hello. My name is Marluxia, a member of Organization XIII. I have been sent here to bring you both back with me to our base here. Please, follow me." He said- hood still up over his head- before opening another Corridor of Darkness.

Without hesitation, not knowing where they were to begin with, Nick and Rina followed the black-cloaked man into the vortex of swirling Darkness. _Why does this seem so familiar? _They both thought. _It's like I've seen this thing before, but from where? Why does the name Organization XIII sound just that familiar as well?_ In a more annoyed tone they also thought. _Why can't I remember anything?_

_**World That Never Was...**_

Nick and Rina exited the Corridor of Darkness and continued to follow Marluxia to a very high-ceilinged room that had thirteen seats lined up along the wall, each seat located slightly higher than the last. In fact, the chairs were actually ordered in quite a random way, Nick couldn't believe there was a system of organization within the room itself. Only one chair wasn't occupied, which probably belonged to the man who brought the two to the room in the first place, Marluxia.

One seated person, the one positioned highest with shoulder-length silver hair and amber gold eyes looked down at the three newcomers to the room. "Hello there, young ones. My name is Xemnas, leader of the infamous Organization XIII. We have found here, in the Realm of Darkness, where beings of the Light, such as yourselves should not be permitted. However, you two seem to have been chosen, since there is as of yet no taint of Darkness in either of your hearts. So, we will take you under our wing and train you for whatever is to come in the future, for I foresee a devastating event will occur soon in the Disney Multiverse, and I fear that the two of you may be the first of our new saviors. I'm getting ahead of myself right now though. What are your names, young ones?"

Nick was never known for acting shy, and he wasn't about to start now. "My name is Nick. I'm sorry, but that's just about all I can remember about myself, not even where I'm from." Nick had worry in his voice.

"Oh, do not worry, Nick. I'm sure you will find a way back home. Seeing as how both of your Hearts are of the Light, then you are obviously supposed to go back to the Realm of Light. Now, what is your name, miss?"

Rina was a little shy, which wasn't like her normal self but hey, she was in a brand new place and surrounded by people she didn't know (except Nick, she had just forgotten about him) so she was a little scared of what was going on. "My name... Is Rina, sir. I don't really remember where I'm from, either."

"You do not have to be shy here, young one. None of us mean you any harm. Now, Marluxia, please show these two to their rooms. Make sure the rooms are not already occupied, please," Marluxia nodded but before they could leave, Xemnas continued. "Actually, put them in the rooms marked XIV and XV." Nodding again, Marluxia opened a Corridor of Darkness and lead the couple of teenagers through it before the Superior could say anything else. (Why Organization has a Room for a Number XV is beyond me. XIV is fine because of Xion, but XV? What were they doing that they never showed?)

_**The Next Day, Disney Castle...**_

"And you said that your younger siblings were... Taken... by the Darkness as if they were chosen by it somehow?" His Majesty, King Mickey Mouse asked the four young Keyblade Wielders.

"Yes, sir. Only one of my younger siblings were taken, and Sora's only sister as well. We believe that, if anything, they must have been found and may even now be taken care of by the Organization."

"Organization XIII? Why would you think that the Organization would be taking care of them right now?"

"Because they are the only ones who cannot die because they technically aren't alive. So, they would instead go back to the Realm of Darkness, where they belong. But, unfortunately for us, Kingdom Hearts also just happens to be in the Realm of Darkness. So, if any of the Hearts that belong to Organization members reside in Kingdom Hearts already..." Riku was cut off by Lightning's hand grabbing him and pressing into his skin, making him stop at the comforting touch.

"Then the Organization would have their Hearts and wouldn't have to harm either of your younger siblings. But, if you really think you must, then go and search the other Worlds. If they somehow were only taken to another World, then so be it, but know this: Kairi must not go anywhere alone. A Princess of Heart, albeit a Keyblade Wielding Princess of Heart, should never leave the safety of their World in the first place."

"But, Your Majesty, I've only been on my Homeworld before the Heartless first attacked. Since then, I've been on the Destiny Islands."

"Yes, I know that. Now, go and see if you can find your younger siblings. I just hope they aren't chosen by the Keyblade. I don't know what would happen if they happened to become Keyblade Wielders of Twilight. That may be a problem, for it would mean the start of a problem. One that nothing could prepare us for."

With that ominous warning spoken, the four Wielders left Disney Castle to go in search of the two missing teenagers.


	2. A Day in the Life of Org XIII

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Day In The Life of Org. XIII**_

_**One Month Later...**_

"Nick!" Nick could hear a voice calling out to him. "Nick, wake up!" In response, Nick rolled over on his bed, his head now laying face-down into his pillow. "Nick! Wake the hell up!" Nick's body shot up backwards, the boy turning his head side to side swiftly.

"Huh? What's going on? I'm up!" Looking around more slowly, he saw that it had been Rina, and her face was just less than a foot away from his own. "Ah! Gimme a break, Rina."

"Nick, you lazy ass bum. Why is it that whenever I need to find you, you're always in here sleeping as if it was still nighttime hours?"

"Have you looked outside your room's window? It's always night outside. Now, why exactly did you need to find me?"

"Well, the Superior wanted to see us about something. I don't know what, he just told me 'retrieve Nick and report back at once'. I would only guess it's important."

"Maybe since we've been here for how long now, a month?" Rina nodded. "Maybe we're finally go have something to do other than lounge around and get to know the XII Members."

"I'm still trying to figure out, why are they called Organization XIII when there are only twelve members?"

"Member XIII: Roxas, the Key of Destiny. Element: Light. Weapon: Keyblade." Nick stated, as if he was reading it straight out of a dictionary.

"How did you..."

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Somehow, I just know. It's like I knew him, I don't know. So, what? You don't know anything about these guys that we wouldn't know?"

"Well, there is one thing. I do know what kind of weapons some of them use," Nick didn't respond, waiting for her to continue. "Well, the Superior uses Ethereal Blades, two blades of pure energy that stretch from his palms. Xigbar uses those arrow-guns of his to fight as well as pick his teeth, the stupid idiot. Xaldin uses six identical lances that fly around him using his power over the Element of Wind. Saix uses a huge claymore that strangely enough looks like a moon, reflecting his Element of Moon. Axel of course has those two stupid chakrams that he flings everywhere to piss off the other members.

"Demyx uses his Sitar for battle, as well as to play beautiful music. Luxord uses his cards and dice to fight, weird one he is. And I guess I also knew that a member used a Keyblade, but I wasn't sure who."

"Alright then. Well, I guess I'll get up so we can see what the Superior wants today." Getting out of bed, Nick changed into plain black two-part uniform and coat of the Organization. Together, him and Rina walked out of the room and towards the Meeting Chamber.

_**Meeting Chamber...**_

Nick and Rina entered the large circular room and stopped in the middle, looking up at the chair of Xemnas, the Superior. "You summoned us, Xemnas?"

"Yes, I did indeed. The two of you have been a part of this Organization's existence for an entire month now, and I think it's about time you both get settled into a schedule. So, I would like you both to choose teachers to help you in combat. Anyone you would like. You can have up to two teachers for combat, and one for Academics."

Nick and Rina looked at each other, knowing that their time had come to begin fighting alongside their friends among the Organization. "After you, Rina." Nick said, being the gentleman in the room.

"Thank you, Nick. I would like to have Larxene and Xigbar as my combat teachers, and my academic teacher would be Marluxia."

"Very well. How about you, Nick?"

Nick grinned. "For combat my teachers will be Vexen and Axel, and my academic teacher will be Zexion."

"Very good choices. Choosing Fire and Ice to counteract each other's weaknesses. Very smart. Alright, your training in combat will begin today. Report to the training hall when you're ready. I will send for your teachers." Nodding, the two teens left the room to report to the training hall.

_**Training Hall...**_

When Nick and Rina arrived, they found Axel being annoying to Larxene, as usual. Xigbar was taking aim at something unseen to the rest of the people there, and Vexen was about to use Ice Magic to stop the bickering of Larxene and Axel, but then remembered that using Ice on Axel would only work for a few moments. After a few more moments of these random happenings, all four original Organization members took notice of the young wards.

"Oh, good. You're both here. Now maybe Axel and Larxene can stop their quarreling about their relationship and get serious for a while?" Vexen stated, earning two glares of death from the aforementioned members, who were arguing about nothing in particular.

"Oh, is that right? We're acting immature, Number IV? What about you when found out that your precious Riku Replica was destroyed by the real Riku in Castle Oblivion?" Larxene snapped back.

Nick grabbed his head with one hand, groaning lightly. Rina looked at him with concern on her face. "Nick? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just... that name. Riku... I think I know it, but I can't remember."

"Well, get your head in the game, alright? We can't just let our guard down like this right now. We're about to start combat training with some dangerous people."

"What? Vexen uses a shield to fight."

"Yes, a very painful shield if it hits you."

"Point taken. Thanks, Rina." He smiled at her, making her laugh and shake her head.

"Now," Vexen said, getting everyone's attention. "I hear that the both of you have chosen two combat teachers each. I must say right now that you two are either crazy or really determined to do something. Either way, you will both to trained on separate levels of the training hall, so Rina, go with Xigbar and Larxene to the floor above us. Nick, of course, you stay down here and wait for Axel and I to be ready." Rina nodded and followed her two teachers off of the current level of the massive multi-leveled room.

Nick just stared into space for a minute. "But, Vexen, what about weapons? I don't have anything."

"Ah, yes. Well, you must look inside yourself for that. Inside yourself you will find the right weapons to fit your needs."

"Umm, alright. I'll try." Nick said, closing his eyes.

_**A/N:**_ _This part, which I am not writing for fear of the chapter becoming too long with two sequences, will be Nick's Dive to the Heart, and Rina's as well, but neither are being shown. And, neither of them will be carrying Keyblades until the five years before they go back to the Realm of Light is finished. And even then, you'll be in for a treat because they aren't the only ones to go._

When Nick opened his eyes again, he was holding Chakrams, one in each hand. These were different than Axel's own, however. These ones had a handle to hold them by, like a shield would, but it looked like Nick could still throw the large dangerous frisbee-like weapons. Axel looked at him. "Are those Chakrams... Or Shields?"

"Nick, come here so I may inspect those to quell Axel and my own curiosity about your weapons." Nick nodded and went over, showing Vexen. After a few moments, Vexen nodded. "Alright then. Axel, Nick's weapons are a fusion of both of ours. They are Chakrams that have Shields covering them, to protect the weapons' holder. Essentially, he could thrust his arm out in an arcing motion and send one or both Chakrams flying towards enemies, and they would come back by a sort of invisible thread of energy that combines weapon and user, just like how your Chakrams work.

"All in all, Nick, your weapons are fascinating specimens of combination. When you have mastered how to use the Chakrams right, I believe you could probably take Axel on in a fight. I'm not much of a fighter, but I may also fall to you if we were to duel."

Axel still looked a little confused, but he actually understood what Vexen was saying, so he summoned his own Chakrams and got into a battle stance, jumping backwards a couple times to gain some distance, since Chakrams were mid-to-long distance weapons. Vexen, realizing what Axel was doing, also stood back with him, nodding to his colleague about what they would try to catch Nick off guard.

"Are you ready, Nick?" Axel asked, the response being Nick nodding. "Good, then let's go!" Axel threw his flame-cloaked Chakrams, only to be deflected by Nick's own Shieldrams (yeah, word play rules!). Vexen was up next, as he began summoning large icicles and sent them towards Nick, this time being met and destroyed by Nick sending one of the built-in Chakrams at them, the weapon whizzing through each of the icicles before Vexen needed to deflect the projectile with his own Shield.

Vexen stood next to Axel once again. "How is the kid so good? He's what, thirteen years old? No one at that age knows how to fight so well, or how to use their enemies' abilities against him like he is."

"Yes, you are right, Number Eight. I suspect that his memories of before arriving here has something to do with it. If I didn't know any better, I would say that that brat Riku trained him," This time, saying the name Vexen noticed that Nick had grabbed his head again due to the memory loss he had undergone when Rina and himself had first arrived in the Realm of Darkness. "Oh my, it seems that I was right on the money. Now that I think about it, he also looks like that silver-haired brat, not to mention I can see some of him in the way he fights. Oh no, I think we may have a sibling of a Wielder in our midst."

Axel's eyes widened. "But not Sora's right? He's related to Riku, the one that you made a replica of in Castle Oblivion that was broken by Naminé?" Vexen nodded. "Then, maybe Rina and Nick knew each other before they came here, they just can't remember it. But, since both Wielders were from the Islands, that would mean that in all probability, that would make Rina..." Although they shouldn't have been able to get any bigger, Axel's eyes did. "Rina would then be Sora's younger sister. Shit! If they remember who they are, and probably why they already knew so much about us when they arrived. Vexen, what do we do? I'm fucking freaking out here!"

Vexen smacked Axel hard, the sound resonating through the entire Castle That Never Was. "Axel, calm down! Do not worry about it. We'll figure out what to do when the time comes. Plus, don't forget, we have Hearts now, and eventually we'll all revert back to being our Somebodies, but we've changed since Nick and probably Rina were told about us. They wouldn't hurt us, Nick would never hurt you, you're like an uncle to him. So calm down and let's get this done with." Nodding, Axel and Vexen began striking back at Nick, continuing with his training in combat (not that it seemed that he needed it in the first place).

_**Later...**_

Nick and Rina sat outside on one of the many balconies that littered the Castle That Never Was, still breathing a little heavily from their training earlier in the day. Rina looked towards the moon that was actually heart-shaped but was not Kingdom Hearts. "You know, I had one of those experiences like you did earlier?"

Nick looked at her. "Really? What did Larxene and Xigbar say to you?"

"Well, once I first summoned my weapons and the training fight started, they started talking about how my fighting was similar to someone named Sora."

"Really? They mentioned that name in my training too, but they said I fought more like that guy Riku they were talking about earlier, but then I got an even worse headache and they had to stop the training for a few minutes. So, what do your weapons look like?"

"I have an Arrow Gun like Xigbar, but mine can come apart to create two, one purple and one yellow. I can also shoot not only the energy arrows but kunai, which travel faster than the energy arrows. What about yours?"

"Well, I have Chakrams like Axel, but they also act like shields, like Vexen's weapon. I can swing my arm and throw one of the Shieldrams- a name I came up with, mind you- at my enemies, and it will come back due to an invisible thread of energy that combines me to the weapons. Alright, well, Zexion said he wanted us to do something, so I'm gonna go see what he'd like from us. You coming along or what?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Nick." Rina said, smiling at her best friend in the Castle That Never Was.

_**Zexion's Office (AKA the Library)...**_

Nick and Rina entered the library and almost immediately found Zexion, the youngest out of the original six apprentices and also the shortest, lying on a couch with a book open in front of his face. "Hello, Nick, Rina." Zexion said. "I was wondering when you would be coming here to ask what I needed from you."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, we're later than you thought we would be. Now just tell us what you would like us to do."

"Fine. I would like you to to take this pouch full of Munny and go to Twilight Town. DO some grocery shopping. There's a list inside the pouch as well. Be quick, I would like to get dinner done before it's too late. You both know how Saix, Axel and Xigbar get when they don't have full stomachs."

"Yes, we understand," Nick said, taking the outstretched Munny pouch from Zexion and creating a portal of darkness, which he and Rina had learned to do quickly a few days after they had first come into the Organization's ranks. "Rina? You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Rina said, quickly following Nick through the Corridor of Darkness to Twilight Town.

_**Later...**_

The Organization was fed and full, Saix, Axel and Xigbar all about to fall asleep from the turkey Zexion had prepared for everyone. Nick and Rina weren't entirely full, but they weren't hungry anymore and wouldn't be for a while. Now, though, the two teenagers were making their way back to their rooms. Nick stopped with Rina next to him at Rina's room. "So, I'll see you in the morning?" Nick asked.

"Of course. See you later, Nick." Rina said, kissing Nick's cheek before entering her room, Nick walking back to his own.


	3. Day Off and Changes

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Day Off and Changes**_

_**Two Weeks Later; Realm of Light, Lanes Between Outside Halloween Town...**_

As Sora, Kairi, Riku and Lightning appeared back on their Gummi Ship, Sora sighed. "I hate going down there and trying to talk to Jack. He never takes anything seriously unless it has to do with Halloween. Too bad Santa wasn't able to help, either."

"You'd think the jolly fat man would be able to help. It doesn't matter though. So, how many Worlds do we left to search before we've gone to every World?"

"Well, only a couple more. But, They couldn't be in Space Paranoids. Not with Tron in charge. We would have known earlier if they had showed up in Ansem the Wise's computer, and Timeless River was closed and locked after Donald, Goofy and I saved it from Pete. That actually leaves us with only one World: Radiant Garden. Well, Kairi, I guess it's time for us to go to your old home. We'll see Ansem the Wise. If anyone can tell us where Nick and Rina are, it'll be Ansem. He got out of the Realm of Darkness, so what's to say that Nick and Rina can't either?" With everyone nodding in approval, Sora adjusted the controls of the Gummi Ship to take them towards Radiant Garden.

_**The Next Day, Realm of Darkness, World That Never Was...**_

Nick woke up earlier than usual. Seeing how early he had woken up, he took a quick shower and then made his way to the training room. On his way down, he stopped off in the kitchen and found an apple, munching on it as he continued towards the training room.

_**A Couple Hours Later...**_

Axel came into the training room to find Nick already there, sweating heavily and blowing up a never-ending stream of training dummies. Nick stopped his assault, allowing Axel to throw him one of the two towels he had brought with him, knowing that Nick was going to be there sooner or later. "Yo, think fast." He threw the towel, Nick using his heightened senses (due to Zexion's influence) to catch the towel without looking at Axel.

"Hey, Axel. You ready to spar?" Nick asked, smiling at one of his teachers.

Axel smiled back. "No, not today. In fact, Zexion, Vexen and I think that you have been progressing in your training very quickly, so we thought you should get a day off to enjoy yourself. I mean you're still young, live a little. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I got it. Well, thanks then. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yep. Now get going, before any of us decide to change our minds." Axel and Nick shared a laugh as the younger guy left the room.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave!" Came a higher-pitched voice as Larxene entered the room through another doorway and came up to Axel.

"Yeah. So? Let's 'spar'." Larxene and Axel laughed.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Rina was making her way to her room to get ready for her day off, of which she had just been notified of by Larxene when she intercepted the younger girl outside of the training room. Now, where will I go? She thought as she flipped through the memories of the Worlds she and Nick had both been to while staying here in the Realm of Darkness. Maybe I'll go to Destiny Islands. Everywhere else with beaches and whatnot are a little too hazardous for my taste. She finally decided to take a two-piece bathing suit and created a Corridor of Darkness to take her to the Destiny Islands.

_**Shadow-Touched Destiny Islands...**_

Nick was lying down, working on his tan. Getting restless, he got up and decided to go to the small island connected to the main island by a bridge and dived into the crystal-clear water. After a few minutes, he returned to the shore o find that he was no longer alone. Rina had come to the Islands as well. "Hey, Nick."

"Hello, Rina. I guess you got the day off as well?"

"Yep. I want to know why you chose the Destiny Islands of all places? I mean, yes it's relaxing but you don't seem like the type of guy who would want to actually relax all that much."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. It's just that, this seems familiar, almost like my family- whoever they are- are around me right now, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand completely. I get the same feeling, actually. I think I may have been from this World, but I can't fucking remember if I am or not."

"Oh. Such language for a thirteen year old. Must be from interacting with an older sibling, huh?"

"Maybe, if it's an older brother." The two thirteen year olds laughed and Rina had a sudden distant look on her face.

"You okay, Rina?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I just got lost in thought about if I even have family that misses me."

"I think about it too, but I don't think our families would just abandon us. Unless, of course, we were troublesome little kids to them." They laughed again.

A few hours more of talking, laughing and swimming, the two teenagers portalled their way out of the Destiny Islands and back for the Castle That Never Was.

_**Meanwhile, Radiant Garden in the Realm of Light...**_

"I'm sorry, Sora, but I have not seen two young teenagers wandering around the World. I will be sure to contact you all if I do, though. Oh, I thought you might like to see something. I found this video surveillance tape as I was looking through back when I had first found Xehanort lying outside in town. It has sound, but I don't know what to make of it. Roxas, I know you can hear me, and I think you should have the full experience of seeing it with your own eyes and hearing it with your own ears." Ansem the Wise explained, pointing to a monitor on the wall of the office. "Tron, if you would."

"Yes, Master Ansem." Said the digital voice of Tron as he appeared on the monitor screen. "Greetings, Users! Sora, you're looking good."

"As good as you are, Tron. Everything in the System working right?"

"Yes, everything is going smoothly. Now, the video you are about to see," He stopped as Roxas and Naminé both materialized out of Kairi and Sora. "Is about twelve years old now, if not older. In fact, this User looks quite a bit like one of the characters in the video." He pointed to Roxas, who tilted his head in confusion.

Ansem took this time to interject. "Roxas, Naminé, you both look well. Having a good life?" Naminé laughed as Roxas glared at Ansem before the older gentleman looked back at Sora. "Now, just watch closely, because the video has not only someone that looks remarkably like Roxas, but two other people that you may recognize." Sora nodded and looked at the monitor again.

"Alright, Tron, play the video." Nodding, the Program played the clip.

_**On the Monitor...**_

_A young man that looked like Roxas sat slumped on the ground, with a wooden Keyblade that sprung out of his hand and landed on the ground next to him. Then, two people came walking down a set of stairs right next to where the Roxas look-alike sat. One of them, a red-haired young boy whose red hair spiked out behind his head in almost every direction stopped and looked down, picking up the wooden Keyblade. "This yours?" 'Roxas' nodded._

_ "Lea," Said the other boy, this one with cerulean blue hair that looked like a large pointed structure that faced behind him. He continued speaking. "We don't have time for this."_

_ Lea shrugged. "Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." He walked up to the blond boy, twirling the toy Keyblade in his hand. "You still play with toy swords? That's cute," The blond grunted, prompting Lea to continue. "Now this right here-" He bent down towards his belt and pulled out two frisbees with faces covered in flames on them. "Tada! Whaddaya think?"_

_ Finally, the Roxas look-alike spoke. "Not a whole lot."_

_ Lea ignored the rejection. "You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? (At this, Sora's eye twitched, and Roxas' as well.) What's your name?"_

_ "Ventus." The blond said, looking away._

_ Lea smirked. "Alright, Ventus. Let's fight!"_

_ "Fight? Why would I wanna do that?"_

_ "You scared of losing?" Lea taunted Ventus. "C'mon." He jumped back two times to get some distance. "Hope you're ready."_

_ Ventus smirked, chuckling once. Lea smiled. "Yeah! Now we're talkin'."_

_ Ventus summoned his Keyblade, which he held facing away from him, with the teeth of the Keyblade facing where he would strike. "You're gonna be sorry."_

_ Isa, just watching the scene, chuckled._

_ Both battle-ready teenagers rushed each other, jumping in the air to meet each other. After a few blows, Lea was sent backwards, landing on his butt. Breathing heavily, he panted out. "You... had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to... call it a draw if you are."_

_ Ventus was taken aback by his statement momentarily. "Huh?" He laughed a little. "Right..."_

_ Isa began walking towards Lea. "From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser"... "Lame". "Laughable"."_

_ Lea turned towards his friend. "Wha- isn't this the part where ya... cheer me up or somethin'?" He crossed his arms across his chest, still sitting. " "You're just havin' a bad day," or... "That's what you get for pulling ya punches! Some friend."_

_ "Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie?"_

_ Lea looked down at the ground before lying his body down flat. "Ya see what I gotta put up with?" He picked his head up and looked at Ventus. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him."_

_ All three teenagers started laughing. The Isa said to Lea. "Lea, we have to go."_

_ "'Kay." Was all Lea said before he got up from the ground._

_ Ventus looked as Isa was almost out of the area already. "Already?"_

_ Lea turned back to him. "I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."_

_ Ventus nodded. "Okay, Lea."_

_ As Lea walked towards Isa, the blue-haired boy said. "What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?"_

_ "I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever."_

_ "I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time."_

_ "See, I'm immortal!" Lea said as if he was bragging before he smiled at Isa._

_ Isa smirked. "You're obnoxious." He said before looking up towards the Radiant Garden Castle._

_ Lea followed his friends' gaze. "You ready?"_

_ Isa looked at Lea, who had a dreamy expression on his face. "Well, I can tell you are."_

_ "Yeah." Lea nodded before himself and Isa walked away in one direction as Ventus walked in another._

_ Ventus stopped. "Must be nice... Knowing who you're friends are."_

_ And the screen went blank..._

"That's all there is. So, what did you think?" Tron asked, looking out at his friends.

"Well, that definitely looked like Roxas, sounded like him too. But he said his name was Ventus. I wonder if the King would know anything about this?"

"You should ask him, Sora. I believe that Roxas is the key to that boy's location and salvation." Ansem the Wise said.

Sora nodded. "I will as soon as we're done here. But, I think the bigger thing about that video is who _else_ was there."

"Yeah, they seemed familiar, but I couldn't place names." Kairi said, her face contorted in confusion as she tried to think of a name for the two other boys.

"It was Axel and Saix, before they were Nobodies." Sora answered. "Because this happened way before Xehanort took over the place, right Ansem?"

The older man nodded. "Yes. It would seem that there is more than meets the eye with those two. My question, obviously, is how they turned to Darkness?"

"I can answer that, actually." Said a new voice, but one that had been heard on the video and in dreams that at least Roxas (and by extension, Sora) had.

Everyone turned to the newcomer, their eyes basically widening so much Lightning had to smack them all (since she had not been present at any member of the Organizations' death) to get them back to normal. Roxas was the only one who dared speak. "Axel?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Got it memorized?" And, lo and behold, Axel, the only Organization member to feel like he had a Heart before he indeed got his own back, was standing in the Living World, the Realm of Light, but there was someone with him. Someone that only Roxas could give a name to from the small bit of blond antenna-like hair (since Sora still does not remember her due to Namine's tampering).

"Larxene? Why are you hiding? You came with Axel, and I don't think we're just going to attack you both." Roxas stated as the other blond came out of hiding from behind her lover (yeah, I said it! Shoot me if you want, they can have a great relationship... After Larxene kicks Axel's ass two miles from Sunday for betraying the plan from CoM).

"Hi, Roxas, Sora, Naminé." She greeted timidly, flashing an uncertain smile.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sora said, causing Larxene to go into the corner and cry while Roxas, Naminé, Riku and Kairi all fell down (anime style XD).

"How are you both back?" Ansem the Wise stated, shocked. "You're both supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah we know. That's why we're here, to tell you we found our way back."

"Way back to what, exactly?" Roxas asked, getting back up from the floor.

"To the Light, of course." Needless to say, Roxas and this time Sora both fell down, Roxas possibly receiving a minor concussion.

_**Later, Castle That Never Was; Realm of Darkness...**_

Nick and Rina were sparring a little bit before they went to bed, blocking and dodging each other with the utmost skill. Suddenly, Nick had a thought. "I wonder where Axel and Larxene are?"

"Why?" Rina asked as she shot off a few energy arrows that Nick blocked easily with his Shieldrams.

"Because. They're usually here all day, arguing about anything they can which then gets them into sparring matches with each other."

"Good point. Don't worry about it though. They'll turn up at some point, even if it is completely naked in a broom closet."

Nick laughed for a moment before getting lost in thought again. "Does this castle even _have_ broom closets?" Rina just shook her head.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Nick woke up and went into the bathroom to take his morning shower. As he got out and dried himself off in front of his bathroom mirror, he noticed something strange. His white hair had changed color. Instead of the silver-white it had been Nick's hair was now as red as Axel's with a few streaks of silver-blue. "Holy shit! What happened to me?" He asked himself, taking in his new appearance. "I kinda like it." He agreed, putting on his underclothes and Organization coat and left his room.

Down in the dining hall, Nick got his breakfast and sat next to Rina, but she had changed as well. Her hair now had two stray strands of hair hanging down over the back of her head- and the rest of her hair- like Larxene and her hair had changed color from brown to being pink with blond streaks. The weirdest bit was that there were also a few streaks of same purple-black that Xigbar had. He nudged her, making the pink antenna bounce a little as she turned to look at him. "Hey, you. It looks like we've both changed in appearance."

Rina nodded. "Yeah. But, it's not only appearance. I can summon electricity now, and I could probably teleport around like Xigbar. If you try hard enough, maybe you can summon fire and ice."

"Maybe, but I will not be testing that right now. So, any sign of Larxene and Axel?"

"No, not yet. I asked Xemnas about it, and he said that they should be back soon, because they were only going somewhere to tell someone something. He wouldn't give me any more details."

"Alright then. I guess we just play the waiting game now."

_**Realm of Light...**_

Sora, Riku, Lightning, Kairi, Roxas and Naminé all just sat around Ansem the Wise's desk as Axel and Larxene finished their tale about how Nick and Rina came into the lives of the Organization. Lightning, having heard enough and wanted the little brats she loved so much, grabbed Axel by the neck of his coat and shook him like he was a ragdoll. "Give us the kids, you son of a bitch!"

"We can't. You said that Mickey said something about them possibly being chosen to train in the Realm of Darkness, right? Maybe that's why they're there. I won't mess with the universe like that. Xemnas has been doing some studying about it, and he thinks that they may come home in about five years. But, none of us know if they'll be recognizable. I'm sorry, but that's all we can tell you. We promised Xemnas to come tell you and then report back. Nick and Rina... They're two of the best kids in the world, but they don't remember you guys yet. We know they're starting to remember, though, because they both went to the Destiny Islands for their day off. We're sorry, but we'll be keeping them until the Universe decides to send them back. Speaking of going back, we have to report back like now. Nick and Rina will be wondering where we've been."

"Yes, we'll let you go," Ansem the Wise stated, making everyone else glare at him. "There is nothing we can do but wait. If the Universe has something planned for these two young teenagers, then we must be patient and wait for the Universe's intentions to become known. Goodbye, Axel, Larxene. Thank you for delivering what I could call good news to us all. One question though: Are all of you of the Organization able to come back to this Realm?"

"No. Not yet, at least. We're the first because we're... well, together. If anyone else is close right now, it's Marluxia and Demyx. I wouldn't trust Luxord to turn too quickly and Saix is a jerk right now, so we have to wait a while for him. Once we're all back, and with our Hearts, then Xemnas is thinking we may all come here and stay here."

Ansem the Wise nodded. "Good. I would rather keep on eye on your Superior after he comes back. But, he shouldn't be back as Xehanort the Apprentice. If what Yen Sid and Mickey told me is true, then he should turn back into Terra while Xehanort's Heart fades into the Darkness from whence it came, meaning that another Keyblade Wielder of Darkness will be on our side. I also have someone else that should have heard that. You may come in now, dear."

A girl a little older than Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Riku and Lightning entered, with short blue hair and what looked like some sort of armor on. There was also a light blue skirting hanging from one side of her belt and she carried a Keyblade, one that looked like a wave of water with a star-shaped item in the center of the Keyblade's end. "Hello, everyone. I remember you two." She said, pointing to Sora and Riku.

Riku looked at her. "I remember you. You visited the Islands when Sora and I were little. Where have you been all this time?"

"The Realm of Darkness. When Ansem the Wise found a way out of there, I came with him as he regained his memories of the past and stayed here, because I couldn't find the World I created."

"Created?" Sora asked.

"I'm a Keyblade Master. When my Master was killed, he showed me a secret to our Homeworld, the Land of Departure. Using that knowledge, I changed the Land of Departure into another Castle, one that looked like a twisted version of itself."

"You mean Castle Oblivion? It looks like this, right?" Naminé said, taking out her sketchpad and showing Aqua.

Aqua gasped. "Yes, that's it. Can you all take me there? I left a dear friend of mine there, hidden away and waiting for us to save him."

"Yeah, we can take you. But, first, can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Sora asked, making everyone sweatdropped.

No one had noticed that Larxene and Axel had left.


	4. Dating and Memories Regained

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Dating and Memories Regained**_

_**One Year, Four Months and Two Weeks Later...**_

Nick woke up feeling something large and warm move in his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw the cause of the shift: Rina. She had her eyes already open, and was squirming in order to get out of his arms. "Hey, Rina." Nick said, smiling at his girlfriend of about seven months.

"Hey. Can you let me go? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, yes, go ahead. Sorry." Nick agreed, loosening his grip on the other fifteen year old (They've both gone through two birthdays).

"Thank you. I'll come back in just a minute, unless you want to just get ready and we'll begin our day?"

"I think beginning our day would be for the best." Nick said, sitting up.

Rina nodded and put on her Organization coat. "I'll see you in a bit, baby." She said, coming over to Nick and kissing him gently.

"Yeah. Meet you down in the dining hall for breakfast?" Nodding, Rina left Nick's room to go get ready in her own room.

A while later, the two teenagers were down in the dining hall, eating silently. Suddenly, Rina gasped, causing Nick to look at her. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I... I remember _everything_, Nick. I remember why the name Sora seems so familiar, and how I know so much about some of the members before we had even seen them use weapons and all that. I remember it all. I'm... I'm Sora's sister. And you... You're Riku's brother, one of three siblings. You have a sister and brother other than Riku. We knew so much about the Organization beforehand because Sora and Riku would tell us stories before we... Before we were taken by the Darkness and sent here.

"Nick, I... I want to go home. I want to see my family. I want to see Lightning."

Nick's eyes widened as the name Lightning triggered something in his own brain. "Oh, shit. You're right. We have to find a way home, but how? We can't just create a Corridor of Darkness and wind up back in the Realm of Light. Babe, come here, let it all out." Nick said, opening his arms as the girl threw herself into them, sobbing uncontrollably.

Outside the dining hall, Axel and Larxene were standing right next to the open door, hearing everything. Larxene leaned against the wall and slid down, stopping once she was sitting. "Axel, they remember. What are we going to do with them now, Lea? There's no way we can just take them back with us when we go to give our report to Ansem. They're still needed here, aren't they?"

Axel sighed. "I know, Larxene. You're right, we can't take them with us. They aren't ready yet. But, Relena, we have to confirm their suspicions. Only then can we be at ease about this. We have to tell Ansem, Sora and the others when we go back. Plus, it's not only us. Lumaria and Ienzo can go back as well. Come on, let's get going. We'll take them out to the Shadow Destiny Islands tomorrow to make it up to them and hopefully cheer them up as well. Come on. Ansem isn't going to be patient for much longer.

"I guess you're right. Let's go. I can't take hearing Rina cry anymore. We'll get Zexion and Marluxia and take them with us this time." Axel nodded and created a Corridor of Darkness to take his to Marluxia's garden, where the Graceful Assassin would undoubtedly be. Larxene created another Corridor of Darkness that would lead her to the library, where Zexion would be waiting.

_**Realm of Light, Radiant Garden...**_

Ansem the Wise looked up as he heard the sound of a Corridor of Darkness (Light, in this actual case) and saw Axel and Larxene enter. "Ah, I was wondering when you both were going to show. So, has anybody else been able to come back as of yet?"

"I think you'll be surprised. They should be here momentarily." As if on cue, Zexion and Marluxia entered through their own Corridors of Light, both nodding to Ansem the Wise.

Ansem looked at Zexion and his eyes widened. "Ienzo? Is that you?"

"Hello, Master Ansem. How are you?" Zexion asked his former mentor.

"My god, it is you. You've certainly grown up. Now, what is your report about Nick and Rina, and why exactly are you reporting here first instead of reporting to Sora and Riku and them, because they are worried sick without having you all report in."

"Well, you see, we thought you would appreciate having your old gardener and your youngest apprentice back for a day." Axel said, motioning towards Marluxia and Zexion.

Ansem looked at Marluxia, realization coming to his eyes. "Lumaria? They got to you, too? Damn it, was no one in the Castle sacred to Xehanort's twisted mind?"

"I wasn't a part of your staff, sir," Larxene said, speaking up for the first time in Ansem's presence. "I was a... a friend of Lea's back then, and after Lumaria turned, Axel came and found me. He was the one who brought me into the Organization."

"And I apologize to you every day for it." Axel said, hugging Larxene around her waist, the blond looking up at him and smiling. "Don't forget, though, that Marluxia took you as his sister after you were taken into the Organization. So, about Nick and Rina..."

"Yes, go on..." Ansem said, eagerly waiting for good news.

"They've remembered who they are. We left after hearing them talk about it. Combat-wise, they're _above_ Xemnas' level, and he has a Keyblade _Master's_ Heart. It is sad to say, Aqua, that Terra's Heart has not yet resurfaced, but Xemnas expects that his body will split into the two separate halves eventually. Until then, however, he would like you to be patient," Axel said as the blue-haired Keyblade Master entered the room, hearing the words Keyblade and Master. She nodded towards the red-haired pyro.

"Also, I wanted to know how Ventus' recovery was coming along? And if Sora's alright as well."

"Ventus is up and about now. Surprisingly, he has all of Roxas' memories as well as his own, so he hasn't really missed anything these years he has not been around. Sora, however, still has Roxas, but it's a little hard living with a Nobody that now has a twin. You know what Ventus said when he first woke up and saw Sora?"

"No, what did he say?" Axel inquired, curious.

"He asked why he had brown hair, saying that the Vanitas he knew had black hair."

"He called Sora Vanitas?" Aqua asked, surprised before laughing. "That actually sounds plausible. I mean Vanitas looked _exactly_ like Sora, but with black hair. At least they're both thinking straight, or at least as straight as they can. Axel, if you would like to see Ventus, I could take you to the room we put him in to recover?"

"I would like that." Axel said, following Aqua out of the room, Larxene glaring daggers at the back of Aqua's head.

Ansem saw this and chuckled. "Don't worry about him, Larxene. Axel only has eyes for you, just like Aqua has eyes only for Terra, who she is waiting for very faithfully, I might add. Now, would you three like some tea to pass the time?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Master Ansem." Marluxia agreed, sitting down at the desk across from Ansem.

_**Ventus' Room...**_

Aqua knocked on the door, opening it. "Ven? There's someone here to see you."

The blond, basically identical twin of Roxas looked towards the door as Axel walked in, smiling at his long-lost friend. "Hey there, Ventus." He said, making a short wave.

Ventus looked at the newcomer as his eyes widened a little bit. "Lea? Is that you?"

Axel smiled, nodding. "Yeah, Ven, it's me."

_**Later That Day, Castle That Never Was...**_

Axel, Marluxia, Zexion and Larxene all came out of the Corridor of Darkness to find Nick and Rina sitting on a bench on the balcony they happened to appear on. Nick was sitting up, stroking a sleeping Rina's hair as she slept peacefully, content with hearing her boyfriends' heart beating under her. Upon noticing that the other four had finally returned, Nick glared at them. "Where the hell have you all been? Rina was looking for Larxene or Marluxia all day, trying to calm down a little more than what I could do for her."

"We're sorry, Nick. We were just a little busy, that's all. Tomorrow, Larxene and I decided to take you and Rina out to the Destiny Islands for a day of relaxation. How does that sound?"

"I guess that sounds good enough for now. But don't you want to know why she's been so upset?"

"Of course we do, Nick," Larxene spoke up. "Let me take her talk to her own in my room. Tonight, neither of you is to sleep in the others' room, alright? Tonight just sleep separately. And Axel," Larxene's man looked at her. "Talk to Nick about it, alright?" Nodding, Axel came up to Nick.

"Meet me down on the steps going up to the door of Memory's Skyscraper and we'll talk. There's something you have to know." Nick nodded before Axel created a Corridor and walked through it, leaving Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene, himself and Rina still there.

Taking their leave, the Graceful Assassin and Cloaked Schemer left as well, leaving the Savage Nymph alone with the two teenagers. "I'm sorry, Nick. Here, let me get Rina for now." Nodding, Nick got up slowly and carefully brought Rina into the Lightning-wielder's arms, allowing him to meet Axel outside of the Castle That Never Was.

_**Memory's Skyscraper...**_

Nick came out on the steps to the large skyscraper, his eyes in a permanent glare directed at his mentor. Axel sighed as Nick came closer. "So, what happened today to get Rina and you so riled up?"

"I think you know what happened, you just want to play dumb about it." Nick said, his control over ice making even Axel shiver at the lowered temperature.

"So it's like Relena and I thought: You and Rina have regained your memories from before your arrival here. Well then, I guess it's alright to tell you then that your siblings just want you both to keep safe. We didn't tell them about you two dating or anything personal like that, although I think I want to stay away from that pink-haired chick."

"That would be Claire. She's like an older sister to me, and her little sister Serah would be a year younger than I am, so she would be fourteen. She's also very protective of me, so I can see how she'd try to kick your ass. So, you and Larxene went to the Realm of Light, and left Rina and I here?"

"We can't bring you back, Nick. You've noticed that Larxene, Zexion, Marluxia and my own Corridors of Darkness are a little different than they were before, but yours and Rina's are exactly the same, so there would be no way of you two returning home yet. One day, you will, at least that's what Ansem the Wise told us today. I'm sorry, Nick, but you and Rina are just going to have to wait it out."

Nick kicked out in anger and rage, a wall of fire erupting from his foot and roaring across the rain-drenched street that lay before the massive tower. "It's not fucking fair, Axel! What makes Rina and I so special that the Darkness chose to take us from our _home_?"

The way Nick emphasized 'home' sent a pang of hurt through Axel's Heart, but he understood. "I don't know, Nick. But, Ansem has a theory, although yours and Rina's siblings would rather that not be the case, although it would be the most logical."

"What is the theory, Axel?" Nick yelled, a small yet fierce fiery aura surrounding the teenager's body.

"Well, Ansem the Wise seems to think that you and Rina were chosen. I don't know exactly how, but it might have something to do with Kairi's ability to sense Darkness within other individuals. You and Rina? No Darkness in your Hearts whatsoever, so Ansem thinks that you and your loved one were chosen to become Keyblade Wielders of Twilight, which Master Yen Sid has told us that Twilight Wielders are so rare that the Universe needs them only in the most dire of times, which means that there's going to be a big battle. When, where and if we're going to be prepared, we have no fucking clue.

"So, it's only because you and Rina were chosen to be Twilight Keyblade Wielders that you even wound up here. And, apparently, the Darkness will bar you from returning to your true home until it deems you worthy, which in all honesty I would like to see Darkness in some kind of form other than a dark cloud, you know? Maybe show us some kind of human form, right?"

"I guess so. I'm going to go back, see if Rina is alright and then I'm going to bed." Nick said, creating a Corridor and stepping through it.

"Alright. I really am sorry, Nick. I wish it didn't happen to you both, you're such wonderful kids, but you can't choose the hand you're dealt, as Luxord would say."

Nick chuckled. "Of course you can, it's called rigging." Axel laughed as well as Nick's Corridor closed, leaving Axel alone under the perpetual rain that befell the entire City That Never Was.

_**Castle That Never Was...**_

Nick appeared in front of Rina's bedroom. Taking a breath, he knocked slowly, calling out. "Rina? You there babe?"

"You can come in, Nick." Came Rina's voice.

Entering the room, Nick saw Rina and Larxene sitting on Rina's bed, Rina laying into Larxene chest in a very relaxed pose. Nick walked over and extracted Rina, bringing her close to him. "You feeling better now?"

Rina nodded, smiling at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm alright now. Did your talk with Axel go alright?"

"I think so. I might have gone off on him a little too much, but he'll get over it. I just came to check on you before bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Rina nodded, letting Nick leave the room and go to his own to sleep for the night.

_**A/N:**_ Finally finished this chapter. Took a long time, but I'm writing like a million non-fan fiction stories at the same time as this one, plus with no Internet and TV I have all the time in the world. So now Nick and Rina are together and know of Ansem's theory as to why they were even brought to the Realm of Darkness, not to mention that little tidbit about them being the Disney Universes' only hope at salvation (heavy, much? Lol). I was going to put in the trip to the Shadow Destiny Islands, but I think that'll be an omake bit at the end of the next chapter, although how long it will take me to write that one is anyone's guess.

_**Next Time:**_ Time Skip! Nick and Rina are now 18, so it's the end of the five-year leave in the Realm of Darkness, and they finally find their way back home. But, unfortunately, they can't just figure out how to get back to the Realm of Darkness. Also, some new members of Organization XXVI make an appearance before they go back to the Destiny Islands, where all kinds of chaos ensues due to them looking so different than they did when they left. Until next time.


	5. Home With A Side of Chaos

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Home With a Side of Chaos**_

_**Three Years Later...**_

Now, eighteen, Nick was walking to his and Rina's room to get to bed. He had been training late with a couple of the other newer Twilight's Chosen, which Nick decided to call, along with himself and Rina as the founders and leaders, the Organization XXVI, as there were twenty-six individuals with purely Light Hearts chosen by the Darkness and abducted from the Realm of Light.

The training session he had just came from was one of the toughest ones he had ever taught, being between himself, and the two newest members of Organization XXVI (numbered XXV and XXVI), Bron and Brooke. They were the farthest along, and were among the first to gain Keyblades after they had arrived and completed the newer, larger Organization. Nick and Rina were the only ones who were considered Masters at Wielding their Keyblades.

Nick and Rina also both had two Keyblades. Nick's were Element-based at Fire and Ice, and they were known as _Wrath of Flames_ and _Glacial Chill_. Rina's were based on her affinities to Space and Lightning, and had matching names: _Spacial Lightning _and _Vortex of Spacial Sparks_. Each of the other Organization XXVI members' Keyblades were also based off of how and who the member was taught by.

It had been two and a half years since the first two members also came to be in the Realm of Darkness. Chris and Dana had washed ashore in the same place that Nick and Rina had, and Xemnas allowed the youngest two people living in the Organization's stronghold to go and retrieve them.

Now, however, Nick had finally reached the door of the room he and Rina now shared. Opening it slowly, he entered and made his way over to the bed, shedding off the Organization coat he wore and then slipping into bed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend of more than three years and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt Rina shift and heard her take a whiff. "Ugh! Nick! Go take a shower before you come to bed, you smelly buffoon."

Nick laughed, rolling over. "I'm sorry, Rina. It's Bron and Brooke, they're way too advanced for me to fight along. I need you with me, but you're always tired earlier than you used to be." He said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well, it's not only my fault I'm so tired so early, now is it?" Rina said, sitting up and exposing her slightly bulging stomach. "I mean, this baby isn't just mine, it's yours too, idiot."

"I know, and I wouldn't change anything. Of course, once Riku and Sora hear anything, hell even Lightning, we're both dead." Rina stared at him in horror from him even thinking that. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they spare your life. For the baby, you know?"

"Oh, you. Come on, go take your shower and then we'll go to bed. We'll talk a little more about your paranoid assumptions in the morning."

"As you wish, love. Be back in a few minutes."

The two month pregnant eighteen year old girl sighed as her boyfriend left the room. "God I love you, but you are so ridiculous sometimes. Oh, Nick. When we get home, all I know is that Lightning _is_ going to kill you, and it's not just because of this baby, I think." Giggling, she laid back down to wait for Nick to come back to bed.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Rina woke up before Nick, and getting up, she went to use the bathroom as was her usual routine. When she came out of the bathroom, Nick was already up and changing into a new Cloak and smiling at her. "Hey there, beautiful."

Rina blushed a little. "Hey there, yourself. You ready for a new day?"

"Of course. If I wasn't, then we would have nothing to even think about, would we? I mean, I can only imagine what kind of insane antics your pregnancy is going to put us through."

"Put _us_ through? What about me? _I'm _the one who is carrying this child, Nick! _I'm_ the one who will be going through everything. _You'll_ only have to put up with it all."

"Rina, calm down! I didn't mean it in an offensive way. I love you, you know that. And this baby, it'll only bring us closer together. So, come on. Get dressed and we can go get this day started, huh?" He said, coming over and planting a kiss on her cheek before he went into the bathroom to do his own morning business.

Rina sighed, giggling at the same time. _What am I going to do with that guy?_ She started getting dressed for the day. A few minutes later, Nick left the bathroom and created a Corridor of Darkness, which both eighteen year olds walked through. However, neither of them knew that there was something different with the portal, unknowingly letting them walk into a situation they didn't think they would ever be in again...

_**Destiny Islands, Realm of Light...**_

Nick and Rina came out of the portal to blinding sunlight and a white sandy beach, which didn't help the sunlight thing. "Ah!" Nick yelled, covering his eyes. "I'm blind!"

"Nick, stop it! You're not blind, we're just on the Destiny... Islands... in the Realm of... Light. We're home! Nick, we're home!" She began jumping up and down as Nick continued to writhe in pain on the sands of their home.

Shaking her head as Nick was not in the mood to stop, Rina began walking around the beach, loving the feeling of the sun on her skin, as it felt foreign after five years of the Shadow Destiny Islands' chillier air, even though the Shadow Version of their Homeworld was still pretty warm. Suddenly, she became aware of several people coming out to see what all the commotion (Nick's stupidity) was.

As Rina looked at them people gathering, she was instantly able to discern their identities. "Sora, big brother! Kairi! Riku! Snow! Serah! Tidus! Yuna! _Lightning_!" She said, emphasizing Lightning's name so Nick would stop being childish.

"Lightning?" Nick said, suddenly springing up from the ground. "Where?" Once he caught sight of the twenty-one year old woman, he turned around and began running into the water, eventually swimming out to the deeper water.

Sighing, Rina snapped her fingers, a spark of electricity appearing as she touched the surface of the water. "Sorry, Nicky, but you forced me to do this so you would stop acting so fucking useless." Concentrating, she sent a surge of electricity towards Nick, making sure to make it powerful enough that it would bring Nick back into shore, just like she did the day Axel and Larxene brought Nick and herself to the Destiny Islands the day after the two teenagers had regained their memories of the past before the Realm of Darkness.

Just as she predicted, Nick was blasted back towards shore, landing in front of everyone else all the while muttering. "Light's gonna kill me, Sora's gonna kill me. I'm gonna die no matter what at this point. Damn Rina and her power over Electricity. Bad memories are associated with her powers, especially that day three years ago-" Rina kicked him, knocking him out of his stupor.

"You idiot, shut the fuck up already. You're embarrassing me, and somehow I thought that wouldn't be possible anymore," She stated before turning back to the assembled bystanders. "So, hi everyone. Long time no see."

Sora was the first to approach. "Rina? Little sister, is that you?"

"Hi, big brother. I know, I look so much different. But, I _have_ been gone for five years, and with this idiot as well. I wonder why I love him so much."

Kairi and Sora both came over to hug the girl. "We thought we would never see you again, Rina," Kairi said. "So we were all right, then? Nick and you are dating?"

"And very much in love, I'm afraid, otherwise this never would have happened to me."

"What happened to you, Rina?" Lightning said, coming over to the happy reunion, then noticing that Rina's lower belly was jutting out more than it should have. "Oh my God, Nick knocked you up, didn't he?"

Sora broke away from his little sister and, noticing that she was indeed pregnant, looked towards the unconscious boy with fire in his eyes. "He _what_? I'm going to kill him!"

Rina broke away from Kairi and ran in front of her boyfriend. "No, Sora. I'm eighteen, I can make my own decisions, and I chose to have sex with Nick. I'm choosing to keep this child, and you can't convince me otherwise," Sora kept trying to get past Rina until she got fed up and set up a Space barrier between Sora, herself and Nick, making sure her older brother couldn't hit Nick at all. "Sora, I love him!"

Kairi then came over and, with Riku's help, knocked Sora out as well. "God, Sora, get a grip," Riku said, coming over and picking Nick up off the ground. Turning to Rina, he smiled. "It's nice to have you both back. I'm going to bring him back home, no doubt Kiryu and Seriana are going to be excited to have their brother back. Kairi, take her to the house Ansem bought out for them, alright? I'll bring Nick over as soon as I have a little talk with him. Don't worry, Rina, I'm not gonna try to throttle him. I just need to talk to him about what you both plan to do now that you're back."

"Well, we can't stay forever, not yet. We have our own makeshift family over in the Realm of Darkness. Our own Organization. We have to get back before Numbers XIV through XXVI try to kill Numbers III through XIII, which will be outnumbered since Nick and I aren't there. So, now you have nothing to really talk to him about. So, I expect my boyfriend and the father of my child back with me as soon as possible." Nodding, Riku wondered when Rina had gotten so frightening, as he now felt like his bones were frozen (From Rina's words, and Nick is the one with control over Ice, lmfao! XD) as he carried Nick back to their family home.

_**Later...**_

Nick opened his eyes to find himself looking up at a somewhat familiar ceiling and there were five people standing over him, two of them being much older than the other three. But, nonetheless, Nick recognized everyone. "Mom? Dad? Seriana? Kiryu? Riku? Shit, Rina knocked me out, didn't she?"

"Yeah, that she did, little brother. It's good to have you back, if even for a short time," Nick looked at Riku, confused. "Rina told us about your new Organization full of Keyblade Wielders. Once you guys settle in at the house Ansem the Wise bought you two, I want a spar with you. So does Sora, but that's because you got Rina pregnant. So, it'll be two-on-one since Kairi won't let Rina compete."

"That's good, actually. Even though she's pregnant, her Elemental powers are so much stronger right now. Strong enough to beat every member of Organization XIII except for Terra and Saix."

"Terra? You mean Xehanort, right?"

"No. Terra's Heart took dominance and kicked Xehanort's out, making their body split. Once Xehanort was out, he aged _a lot_ and then created a Corridor of Darkness before leaving. We haven't seen him since. So, Terra is technically leading the Organization now. Hasn't he come back with the others? I know Myde came back, and he was supposed to tell everyone about the development."

"Myde? Oh, you mean Sitar-boy. No, he never told us, just wouldn't stop playing that damn instrument. We've had everyone come back, though, except for Terra."

"Maybe it's because Terra is a Keyblade Wielder of Darkness like you, Riku." Came Sora's voice from the doorway.

Walking over, he punched Nick in the gut. "Oww!" Nick cringed, writhing in pain once again. "What was that for?"

"That was for knocking up my sister, idiot." Riku smacked Sora upside the head. "What was _that_ for?"

"For not taking it out on him in the fight, dumbass. Are Lightning and Kairi still with Rina, then?" Sora nodded. "Alright then. Now, Terra may be a Wielder of Darkness, but that doesn't mean he can't come back with the others. I mean, wasn't their plan to come back once everyone had regained their Original selves?"

"I think so. Nick, you really think you can't go back on a whim?" Sora asked him, Nick shaking his head. "Alright then, I guess we tell Ansem the Wise, Aqua, Ventus, Yen Sid and King Mickey about this. I mean, they are the only ones who know anything about the original Xehanort and Terra's involvement with his plans back when we were little. Ironically, we met Terra and Aqua back then, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. Although, didn't we learn that the Original Xehanort was from here?"

"I believe so. Alright, Nick. Get some rest, eat something, do whatever and then go back to Rina. Tomorrow we'll spar in the morning and then go on a trip across Worlds." Sora said, starting to leave.

"Not on a Gummi Ship, I won't. I can just Corridor over, you know? And I can keep it open as long as I want, which means that you can all go through it too and it only takes us minutes instead of hours to get where we need to go," Riku and Sora both stared at him. "I was taught by Zexion, I know the mechanics of the Corridors of Darkness and the like. Now, I think I'll stay her for a little longer and talk with the rest of my family, if you don't mind Sora. Just tell Rina I'll be back with her when I'm done." Nodding, Sora left the house with Riku in tow, the two Keyblade Masters having to talk about the new developments they had learned while Nick was embraced by the rest of his family, even showing them a taste of what he could do with his Elemental Mastery over Fire and Ice.

_**Meanwhile, Realm of the Gods...**_

A large red-skinned, demon-like figure sat in a throne made of stone, two of his four arms crossed in front of his body while the other two sat on the armrests of the throne. Feeling a new presence approaching, he turned his head to find another demonic figure, this one purple-skinned and dressed in an elegant robe. "Ah, Nemesis! How does the God of Disaster fare at this present time?"

"Greetings, Chaos. I am doing well, thank you. My Chosen have already begun appearing in the Realm of Fragments even as we speak. What of your own Chosen Warriors for this new Conflict?"

"I have only been able to gather several of them so far. However, they shall all be with us soon, and by that time I have no doubt that Cosmos and Themis would have already summoned their own Warriors to fight ours. This Conflict must end, for both Cosmos and myself are tired of pitting people against each other, especially those few pairs that happen to be related, like my Golbez and Cosmos' Cecil of her Tidus and my Jecht."

"But, if you two are always fighting, why try to stop this Conflict, which should have ended long ago when Cosmos _was_ killed during the Thirteenth Conflict?"

"Because she came back. The only way to truly stop this Conflict is to kill me and my reincarnation Garland, which always proves to be much more difficult. In this Conflict, however, we also have Themis and yourself, meaning that there must be two sides who come out victorious, and the other two sides must be defeated indefinitely. Meaning, both Garland and myself must die for Chaos to finally cease to exist in this Conflict, or you and your Warrior... Zalera, was her name I believe? She must die before you to end your struggle. With Themis and Cosmos, all that must be done is all of their Warriors must fall in combat. We, being Gods of Disaster and Discord have to be destroyed for True Order to arise. Without our destruction, this Conflict will surely go on forever. We have already waited too long to renew the Conflict, and if we waste any more time before beginning it, I can only think of what may happen."

"I understand now, Master Chaos. So, how long do you think it will take for the rest of our Warriors to arrive?"

"Quite a while yet. I would think we have at least nine months, quite possibly a year at the most (Can you tell why there's so much time left yet? If not, refer to the Author's Note at the end of the Chapter, for the information will be there.)."

"Well then, I shall take my leave, Chaos. Good day to you." And with that, Nemesis disappeared in a cloud of Darkness.

_**Destiny Islands...**_

Nick walked in the door to the house Riku had told him would be his and Rina's. Looking around, he found Rina curled up on a couch, waiting for him. "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting. My parents wouldn't just let me leave."

"It's alright, Nick. Come on, let's get to bed. I'm tired and I hear tomorrow you're fighting my brother, and yours as well." Nodding, Nick followed her into the bedroom to finally get some sleep.

_**A/N:**_ Alright, this chapter didn't take too long to finish, but it took a while to figure out another malicious God or Goddess for the Dissidia Conflict which I am now making this story a Crossover until the Conflict is over. Yes, the Dissidia Conflict ended in the first Dissidia game (and also again after you play through the Twelfth Conflict in Duodecim which then unlocks the Thirteenth). But, since this is also Kingdom Hearts, there will be a Fourteenth Conflict, which takes place a long time after the Thirteenth, and with _every_ character back in the game, plus many more since the Organization XXVI have to be in it, there are two new Gods: Themis, God of Balance and Nemesis God of Disaster. Org. XXVI of course is on Themis' side, which also sides with Cosmos while Nemesis' Warriors side with Chaos.

Some of the new characters for this Conflict also include Final Fantasy Favorites (or unknowns, depending on how many of the games you've played) like Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair and Genesis Rhapsodos as well as the characters who sacrificed themselves in the Twelfth Conflict: Tifa, Kain Highwind, Yuna, Lightning, Vaan and Laguna. Of course, with Lightning being included in this story anyway, she had to be put back for the simple reason that she's that awesome. One other addition is the stupidest villains I've ever fought, Galenth Dysley, or as he is better known as Barthandelus. He will serve as Lightning's true adversary. However, I do not have a Villain for Final Fantasy XI, so if anyone can help, please. I won't touch the Online ones, so XI and XIV are like blasphemy to me except that Prishe and Shantotto are actually pretty epic people to use in Dissidia.

And since Kingdom Hearts is added, Cosmos has also taken Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Riku and Roxas while Chaos has taken Master Xehanort, meaning six against one on that front, but there was no other actual enemy to pit the KH gang against. But, can anyone else see the brilliance in putting Terra and Xehanort on opposite sides? If not, then go play Birth by Sleep for twenty more hours and you'll figure it out somewhere along that time frame. Also, Zack had to be put back because after Birth by Sleep, he just disappears off of the Kingdom Hearts radar, you know?

Part II of this series will be named Organization XXVI Part II: The Fourteenth Conflict, as that one will tell the entire Conflict, which means it will be about ten times longer than any other story of mine to date. Now, as for their return, there was chaos, so you can tell why the chapter title had Chaos in it, but that was meant more for the fact Chaos was actually featured in the chapter. So, now onto the Next Time portion.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick battles Riku and Sora while Rina watches. Then, when they go to the other Worlds, they are surprised to find that someone unexpected has beaten them to Ansem the Wise's Castle. Who is this mystery person? Does Terra make an appearance as himself, brown hair and all? Find out next time on Organization XXVI Part I: The Return.


	6. A Spar and Seeing Ansem

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Spar and Seeing Ansem**_

_**A/N 0.5-**_ _I know I never put the whole trip to the Shadow Destiny Islands into the story last chapter, but I have decided to not put the trip in and instead you get to learn all about it in this chapter. Sorry about the inconvenience, and enjoy the chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it a lot._

_**The Next Morning...**_

Nick woke up sensing two sources of energy that he knew shouldn't have been on the Destiny Islands. Looking out of the nearest window, he shook Rina awake. "Rina, wake up, babe. Do you feel that? Feels like Aaron and Sabrina."

Sitting up groggily, Rina leaned on Nick for support. "Oh, yeah, it is them. Maybe this is their Homeworld, too, and when we did that Corridor yesterday, it brought us to ours, so everyone in our Organization could be on their own Homeworlds. You can go looking later, after we're done with what we need to do today."

"Yeah, sure. Well, I'm gonna get dressed and ready for that spar with your brother and Riku," Rina nodded, swinging her legs out from under the covers. "Oh, and Sora punched me in the gut yesterday after Riku brought me back to our parents' house." He said before closing the door, leaving Rina alone to think of a way to get Sora back for harming her love.

_**Destiny Islands Play Island, Bridged Outlet...**_

Nick, Sora and Riku stood in three separate directions from each other, all across from each other on the small outlet island that stood out from the rest of the play island. Sora summoned his new Keyblade _Kingdom Key Ω_ while Riku summoned his _Way to the Dawn_. Nick smirked. "Get ready to lose, _Masters_." He chuckled, since he used pure sarcasm when he called the two Keyblade Masters as such.

Sora, always being the first to react, tried to rush forward only to be pushed back by Riku. "Don't let him get to you, Sora. He's like me, remember? Easy to egg on others. Plus, he doesn't even have his Keyblade out, so why rush him when he's unarmed?"

"Yeah, you're right, Riku. Thanks."

"Um, sorry to interrupt your beautifully sickening conversation, you two gay lovers, but I have _two_ Keyblades, not one. So does Rina, by the way."

Sora looked at his little sister, who was sitting with Lightning, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, and the two other members of Organization XXVI (Lightning and Kairi were giggling at what Nick said about Riku and Sora being lovers while Naminé and Roxas were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground. Rina nodded, gently rubbing her stomach, which only fueled Sora's hatred of Nick at the moment (Which may last a while, heh). Turning back to face Nick with an expression of pure rage, Nick only smiled as he thrust out both arms, his Keyblades appearing in his hands. Riku's eyes widened as he saw his little brothers' powers first-hand.

The _Wrath of Flames_ looked like a stream of flames that escalated, ending in three pointed flames for teeth. As a bit of a transition, the _Glacial Chill_ looked like a tiered icy tower with four icicles shaped like cones erupting from one side. The guards of both Keyblades matched the rest of them, and in similar ways (_Wrath of Flames_ had flames erupting from both sides in varying lengths and _Glacial Chill_ had ice instead, but still having the same effect). The fire-based Keyblades' Keychain was a fireball (it looked a lot like the symbol for Final Fantasy VII, actually. You know, the Meteor-like symbol?) with a ball of blue in the middle, probably symbolizing Nick's favorite color. _Glacial Chill's_ own Keychain was similar as well, but with a ball of red in the middle of it which probably meant Nick's second affinity for Fire.

"Pretty nice there, Nick. Are you sure it'll be enough to take us both down, though?" Sora taunted.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Last chance to back down."

"Not a chance!" Sora said before him and Riku finally began their battle against the dual-wielding Keyblade Wielder.

_**With the Spectators...**_

"Are you sure you want to do this? Last chance to back down." Nick said, taunting Rina's brother just as much as Sora taunted him.

"Not a chance!" Sora replied as him and Riku both rushed the younger boy, who stood with one Keyblade raised over his head and pointed towards the older two while the other Keyblade was held straight out at arm's length (Either Sam Flynn's pose with the Light Disc in Tron Legacy or Obi-Wan Kenobi's stance in Episode III, both with added second weapon, lol).

Rina giggled as the battle began, Nick sweeping at the older men's feet with his own Keyblades, tripping them up almost instantly and flipping backward to keep a steady distance. "Leader is such a show-off, isn't he, Rina?" Asked Aaron, Number XXII (22) in Organization XXVI (26, if I haven't actually said the number as a number instead of Roman Numerals at all yet).

"Yeah, I mean I don't see any of us doing that in battle, or at least not in our little spars." Number XXIV (24) added.

Aaron had sandy blond hair and dark tanned skin. He actually looked a bit like Wakka, even had the same-colored eyes. Rina wouldn't be surprised if Wakka and Aaron were actually related. Sabrina had medium-long brown hair that shined a little at night and in the daylight could possibly blind someone had she not kept her hood up. Her skin was fair as well, not something someone who lived on the Destiny Islands would normally have. Her eyes were as green as emeralds, and when she brought her head up and the sun glinted off of them, it created a prism-like effect in the air around her.

"No, he just likes to fight. Once he starts, it's just pure instinct to him. He's going to be a very protective father, but still a loving one no doubt. I just wish Sora and Riku weren't making him go through with this. I would rather we all just go see Ansem the Wise and be done with it." Rina explained, sighing.

"I know what you mean," Lightning said, crossing her arms against her chest, smirking as Riku got knocked onto his ass three more times- one after the other- by the once little boy she (Lightning) always had a soft spot for. "I told Riku not to go forward with the fight, but of course he said that if his best friend was just going to kill Nick if he wasn't there to keep Sora from going off the deep end, then there wouldn't be a point. I told him in return that as long as I can get a clear shot off with my Gunblade (also Keyblade), then there was no reason for him to be there. He argued back that Nick was his brother, and as such Riku wouldn't let Sora be the only one to get a piece of the fight.

"Of course, we argued for quite a while afterward. My final argument before I gave up is that if he went through with the fight then I would break up with him and castrate him, in either order. He argued back saying that I should make that threat with Sora, but I couldn't do that because Sora isn't my boyfriend. But Kairi wouldn't do that either, I'm guessing, so at least we're in the same boat with only one thought that Nick may be right about: Sora and Riku are secretly gay lovers."

As she concluded her explanation, the rest of the assembled laughed. Kairi sighed. "The problem is that I wouldn't doubt that they really are gay lovers anymore, not the way they hang out together all the time. I get less time together with Sora than anyone except his parents, they get less than me. I really feel sorry for them. So, Rina, what was it like? Living with the Organization for five years?"

"It was fun, actually. A little insane, but that's to be expected. Axel and Larxene dating pisses off Marluxia half the time, the other half of the time it pisses off Zexion because of the sex they can get up to," She giggled. "Lexaeus doesn't stop with his logic puzzles and Luxord hates Nick for beating him in every card game he can think of. He even made three up and Nick beat him at them. Vexen gets Nick to help with some experiments now and then, all in good fun, and nothing harmful. Xemnas, well Terra just sits all day reading in Zexion's library unless he gets the urge to spar a bit. In fact, only Nick has ever been able to beat him in a fight. Xigbar and I always have shooting competitions, and he's such a sore loser.

"Xaldin likes to try and make winds in the World That Never Was, but it's only worked once. Roxas wasn't there, and that also made Axel depressed some days. And, Saix sits there all day unless Axel starts talking to him about the good old days. It was always pretty fun, except that day when Nick, Axel, Larxene and I were at the Shadow World version of the Destiny Islands, basically the same World but a tad bit darker because it was touched by the Heartless, and it was the day after we got our memories back of our pasts.

"What we did was we went and took a swim in the water, Nick and I, because it was so reminiscent of our lives here, of course my body had filled out a lot more since we had been home. I hadn't yet mastered my control over Electricity, so as Nick and I were swimming, we were just talking and then he said something to cheer me up. I leaned in to kiss him and then _bzzt_ I sent Nick rocketing towards the shore. He was in a bit of a coma and I slept with him in his room until he got out of it, with Larxene and Axel coming in to check on him because I wouldn't let anyone else into the area around the room with my full control over Space, thanks to Xigbar being one of the ones to train me along with Larxene." Rina was now quietly sobbing, and Kairi and Lightning each threw an arm around her.

"Oh, don't cry about that, honey," Lightning said, unusually reassuring. "He's alright now, so at least it wasn't permanent. And look, it obviously did something good for the boy. I mean, look at him," As the three women looked at the object of Rina's affection, they saw that Nick had incapacitated Sora already, the brown-haired boy lying face-down in front of a tree limb. "Sora's going to feel whatever Nick did to him in the morning, that's for sure. So, how long do you guys think Riku's going to last until Nick gets him as well?"

"Exactly twenty seconds. Nick is going to counter a Dark Firaga from Riku, then send out a Triple Firaga to distract his older brother. When Riku goes to counter them, Nick is going to rush in, sweep under Riku's legs and bash him in the head with the guard of _Wrath of Flames_, the red Keyblade, effectively knocking him out." Rina prophesized.

"How do you know that'll be how it happens?" Naminé asked, being the only 'witch' in the group.

"I was trained in the Mystic Arts by Zexion in some of my spare time, and I got so good that I developed a sixth sense. It doesn't always show itself, just now was just one of its random occurrences." The other girls all nodded their heads as they watched exactly what she said would happen was executed.

_**With the Fight...**_

Nick swept under Riku's legs and while he was in the air, connected a hit to the head with _Wrath of Flames'_ guard, knocking his brother out. "The difference between me and you, Riku? I know how to handle my Keyblades," He stuck his tongue out childishly at his now unconscious brother and dispelled his Keyblades, holding a hand out towards Sora while the other one hovered over Riku. "Cura!" He said, sending a Cura spell towards both unconscious boys before making his way over to Rina and kissing her. "Hey, baby. Have fun?"

"Not as much as you did, silly. How long until they wake up?"

"Not long. But once they do, we're going to Radiant Garden. Oh, by the way Aaron? Sabrina?" The two Organization XXVI members looked toward their leader. "Did anyone else go missing after Rina and me and before you both?"

"Um, yeah. Numbers III (3) and IV (4), VI (6) and VII (7) and XVII (17) and XVIII (18). I think some others might have gone missing too, most probably XIII (13), XIV (14), XXV (25) and XXVI (26). But, that's just my opinion. Those Members might not have disappeared as far as we know."

"Alright then. Maybe we'll find everyone else as we go across the Worlds," Lightning came up to him, making Nick feel goose bumps appear on his arms for some paranoid reason. "Oh, hi Lightning. Sorry about your boyfriend."

"It's fine, little brother," Lightning said, ruffling Nick's hair. "He deserved it anyway, and Sora did most of all, Kairi agrees," Kairi nodded as Nick looked at her. "But I'm a little more worried about Axel and Larxene coming to find you. They'll probably stay away from the Islands, though," Nick looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I sort of threatened Axel that if I found out you were hurt by him in any way, I would kill him."

"Oh, alright then. I remember him saying that you scared him the last time he came to the Realm of Light. Well, it looks like the 'Masters' are awake," Nick said, this time air quoting _Masters_. "Let's go get them so we can go see Ansem finally." Nodding, the rest of the assembled group followed Nick towards the two earlier defeated Keyblade Masters.

_**Minutes Later, Radiant Garden, Ansem's Study...**_

Nick and Rina appeared first, followed by Kairi, Sora, Riku, Lightning, Naminé, Roxas, Aaron and Sabrina. Ansem the Wise looked up from whatever piece of work he was currently working on and nodded at Sora and Riku. "Ah, it's good to see you both. Who are these four?" He said, motioning to Nick, Rina, Aaron and Sabrina who were all dressed in their Organization XXVI robes.

"Oh, of course you can't tell where they've been, and their dressed in the same robes you've been seeing appear in here for the last three years or so. Come on, Ansem, it's not that hard to figure it out, got it memorized?" Asked a voice as Axel stepped into the room as well, followed by Larxene, Zexion, Saix, Marluxia, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Lexaeus, Vexen and a new face that no one but Nick, Rina and Ansem the Wise could recognize. Ansem spoke to this final newcomer. "Who are y-" He was cut off by Aqua and Ventus running into the room, both of them looking at the man they recognized, even with the silver streaks in his hair.

"Terra! You're finally back." Aqua said, running and almost tackling the only other Keyblade Wielder of Darkness (other than Riku and Master Xehanort, but we're talking that fights for the Side of Light) to the ground, sobs being heard from the cobalt-haired girl.

"Hello, Aqua, Ventus. It's good to see you, as well." Terra held Aqua tight to him. He hung his head then. "I'm sorry I made you both worry so much," The embrace was made almost awkward as Ventus joined the older couple of Keyblade Wielders. Terra then looked at Axel and Xigbar. "Braig, Lea, thank you for bringing me back. I guess the twelve of us will be staying here once again."

"I will not have all of these miscreants staying here in the Castle if they still have their powers! I will not have Lea burn down Ienzo's library just because he's bored."

"Oh, come on Ansem. I'm not going to do that again. At least, not unless a certain _friend_ chooses to _ignore_ me like he has for years." He said, looking over towards Saix.

Saix growled. "I'll stop ignoring you when you stop being a complete idiot, Lea."

"Oh, come on, Isa! Don't bully me! I have stopped being stupid."

"Yeah, if you count going around screaming Roxas talked to you in a dream." Larxene taunted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Relena! He did talk to me! I know he did."

"It's true, Larxene," Roxas spoke up, unable to hold in his laughter anymore. "I did talk to him in his sleep. Naminé helped me."

Larxene put her hand over her mouth. "Oh. Alright then. Well, I know _I_ won't cause any trouble for you, Master Ansem. I can personally vouch for Ienzo, myself and Lumaria. Terra as well. The rest, however, including my ridiculous boyfriend," She looked towards Axel, who just stood there and kept calm. "I cannot really vouch for."

Ansem sighed, he had been alive too long for all this chaos to go on in his own study. "Alright, if I let you all stay will you _please_ just calm down and stay out of my way unless I call for you?" The Organization (Terra included) nodded. "Good, then just go and settle in. Aqua, please show them to their rooms." Nodding, Aqua lead the rest of the other new 'housemates' out of the study, leaving Nick, Rina, Sora, Roxas, Naminé, Kairi, Riku and Lightning. "Alright, now let's get down to business," Ansem said, motioning for the other visitors to sit down in chairs that had just made themselves known.

_**Minutes Later, Terra's Room...**_

"Well, here's your room, Terra. Mine is next door and Ventus' is on the other side of mine. If you need anything, don't hesitate to-" She said as she started to leave.

"Thank you, Aqua." Terra said as he embraced his old friend again. "You don't know how much I've missed you and Ven. You a little more than Ventus, but that was to be expected, wasn't it?" He asked her.

Aqua, now blushing, nodded. "Yes, it was. Oh, Terra!" Tears started streaming down her face.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm back, and I promise you I'm going to stay now. Nothing will drive us apart ever again," Terra and Aqua just stood there, Terra holding an openly sobbing Aqua in something of a lovers' embrace. "Have you or Ven taught Sora, Riku and the other new Wielders how to summon a Keyblade Glider yet?"

"N-no. We couldn't. We never had them all here in one shot before. Maybe, if th-they're staying for a night or two we can possibly start tea-teaching them tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe. Here, lie down and rest here. I'll go ask Ansem and them about it and then come right back."

Aqua didn't let him go. "No. I lost you once. I will never leave you alone. If you go, I come too, even if I just wait for you outside the study."

"Alright then, calm yourself down and we'll go." After a few more moments, Aqua's sobbing quieted down to nothing and the two older Keyblade Wielders left Terra's room for Ansem's study.

_**A/N:**_ Finally done with this chapter. For some reason the last bit with Terra and Aqua I didn't plan on. I was planning to continue Ansem's conversation with Sora, Kairi, Nick, Rina, Riku, Lightning and the others instead, but I think it ended better like this. So, now there's another relationship going on. So now who's Ventus going to be with? I have no idea, but hopefully someone who reads this can help em find someone that he could possibly be with. Except Tifa. Right now she's off-World looking for Cloud in the aftermath of Cloud's battle with Sephiroth in KH II. Possibly Yuffie but Ven may consider suicide after hanging around the Hyperactive Ninja too long.

So, now the story is about halfway through, possibly more unless I can get some help with what I can put in other than the search for the rest of the Organization XXVI to put this plot through to at least thirteen chapters, just like the Original version did. Of course, those chapters were three pages on Microsoft Word with the formatting Fanficdotnet uses.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick, Rina and everyone learn how to make their Keyblades turn into their Glider forms and then Nick and Rina go looking for the members of Org. XXVI that came from Radiant Garden. Please, I probably won't update this again for a while, so please give me some ideas to help me put this story together before the Fourteenth Conflict starts, also known as Organization XXVI Part II: The Fourteenth Conflict. It will mix Dissidia Final Fantasy, it's prequel that was released as a sequel Duodecim and Kingdom Hearts, not to mention my Organization XXVI. There are now four sides: Cosmos, the normal canon Heroes of DFF and DDFF plus Kingdom Hearts; Chaos, the canon villains of DFF, DDFF and Kingdom Hearts; Themis, the side containing the twenty-six members of Organization XXVI; and Nemesis, the fan-made villains that go against Organization XXVI. I am up to ideas for names for the Nemesis Side. So please, help. Damn, this became a long add-on to my first A/N right here. Alright, so long and until next time.


End file.
